We Are Alike
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: *Complete*Tomoyo is not doing to well since Sakura and Syaoran are together. She is getting very ill and there is only one person who can help her Eriol. They both go to England together and they slowly fall for one another. E+T!! please R+R
1. Default Chapter

Well when I wrote my fic about E+T some time ago. Someone said that I should right more because I was really good at it. I began to think, I love S+S so much but lets face it my S+S fics are not as good as I want them to be, so maybe this whole time I have been writing the wrong kinds of fics, so I have decided to write more E+T fics to figure out if I am really good at them. 

Tomoyo is not doing to well since Sakura and Syaoran are together. She is getting very ill and there is only one person who can help her Eriol. Please R+R!!!!

We are alike

By MoshiMoshiQueen

"Talking"

(Me talking)

~Thoughts~

At Tomoyo's house 

"Tomoyo-chan please get better soon." Said Sakura crying.

"Please Sakura-chan don't cry because of me, I promise that I well get better soon."

Sakura hugged Tomoyo tightly and grabbed Syaoran's hand as the headed out the door.

"I well visit again Tomoyo-chan." said a very sad Sakura.

Tomoyo got up slowly and looked out the window.

~I have to get better to make Sakura-chan happy, But I can't get better knowing that she well never love me the way I love her.

I need some time to heel and to think things out. ~

~I need to get away. I can't see Sakura-chan because it just makes me more hurt. ~

Tomoyo looked out side to see the rain falling from the sky. It was a full moon and it made the rain look like it was raining gold.

~Why can't I ever be happy? ~

Tomoyo slowly made it back to her bed and fell asleep.

Her dreams were all about Sakura but it pained Tomoyo so much to dream about Sakura when Sakura would never be hers. Yes she had gotten Sakura and Syaoran together but it was because Sakura was hurting inside. Sakura was longing for Syaoran and she was crying at night because she did not think Syaoran would ever love her.

Tomoyo woke up to the sound of a male's voice she recognized it but could not think of his name.

Tomoyo slowly made it down the stairs.

"Oh Tomoyo my dear you know Eriol Hiragizawa right?" Asked her mother.

Tomoyo stopped in her tracks and looked at the now tall boy with dark blue eyes.

"Yes." Tomoyo managed to get out.

"Well dear I know you have been sick and in England there is some medicine that can help. I remembered you talking about Eriol-san who had came from England. So I made some phone calls and Eriol-san is welling to take you to England."

Tomoyo looked at Eriol and then at her mother. "I would like that mother. I would really like to get away from a little while. When do we get to go?"

"Well tomorrow if you would like." Said her mother.

"Then I should get packing." Tomoyo left the room and went up stairs.

"Why was Hiragizawa here?" She had many questions in her mind but she wanted to go to England she wanted to get away. She packed fast and wanted to leave as soon as possible. But she did not want to have Sakura at the airport to say good-bye. She called up Sakura and Syaoran answered.

"MoshiMoshi Kinomoto residence." Said Syaoran.

Hello Syaoran-kun may I please speak to Sakura-chan. 

Sure Sakura, Tomoyo-chan is on the phone for you.

"Hello."

"Hi Sakura-chan I wanted to tell you that I am going to England for a while."

"What? When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomoyo-chan I don't know what to say."

"Sakura-chan I want you to say good-bye and please don't cry I well be back. Hopefully when I come back I well get rid of this illness."

"I am going to miss you Tomoyo-chan. Please write me. Maybe you well see Eriol-kun there."

"Maybe." Tomoyo did not want to tell Sakura about Eriol taking her to England.

"I really am going to miss you Tomoyo-chan. Do you want me to go to the airport with you?"

"No thank you Sakura-chan it well be to tough to say good-bye."

"I well miss you so much. Hopefully you well get better. Please write me! I well see you tomorrow before you leave."

"Please tell Syaoran-kun good-bye for me."

"I well. Good-bye Tomoyo-chan please get better."

"Good-bye Sakura-chan."

Tomoyo hung up the phone and went down stairs with her bag.

"Tomoyo dear are you sure you don't want to wait till tomorrow to leave."

"I am sure mother."

"Don't you want to say good-bye to your friends?"

"I are ready did. I need to get away for a little while. I promise to call and write."

"Ok dear here are yours and Eriol-san's tickets."

"Thank you so much mother." Tomoyo kissed her mother good-bye and Eriol kissed Tomoyo's mother on the hand and they went into the limo going to the airport. 

They did not talk the whole time going.

Finally they were there and they both got on to their plane and were on their way to England.

Well that is it for now!! Do you like it so far? Do you guys want me to keep writing? Please R+R!! This is what is going to happen in the next chapter:

"Hiragizawa I know that you had to be in Japan this whole time. Why did you stay and not tell any one?" Asked Tomoyo.

"You have changed Tomoyo-san and I would say tat making your self so sick is not like you." Said Eriol.

"We are alike Tomoyo-san. We both long for the one we love but we can never have them and by that we are always depressed and never leave the house."

"I am not sick. I am fine. Oh why do I have to keep lying to my self?" Said Tomoyo.

Well please R+R!!!!


	2. The Plan

Hey all this is the second chapter to We Are Alike!! Please R+R!!! I hope you like it!!! Hopefully it turns out really good. 

We Are Alike

By MoshiMoshiQueen 

"Talking:

~Thoughts~

(Me talking) 

On the plane 

Tomoyo and Eriol sat next to each other not saying any thing for some time but then Tomoyo broke the silence.

"Hiragizawa I know that you have been in Japan this whole time but how come you stayed and did not tell anyone."

"I did go back to England for a while but then I came here for some reason, which I do not know at this time Tomoyo-san."

"Why did you come to my house and ask to take my to England?"

"I did not ask your mother called me up and said you have been ill. And asked me if I was welling to take you to England since I was planning to go any way."

"How did my mother know that you were planning to go?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Well I met your mother when she was visiting the cemetery."

"Why were you there?"

Well he looked at her with pain in his eyes. "That is where Kaho is buried."

"Kaho died? Oh my Eriol-san I am so sorry I did not mean to bring it up."

"Do not worry about it. Kaho is buried with her true love."

Tomoyo looked at him with wondering eyes.

But Tomoyo did not ask any more questions. She could see the pain in Eriol's eyes.

The plane finally landed and they got off and grabbed a taxi to Eriol's mansion.

"Tomoyo-chan!!" Yelled Nakuru running outside.

She gave Tomoyo a huge hug. "I have missed you!"

"I missed you to Nakuru-chan."

"Come on lets get in, you look hungry." (Ok Nakuru is said to be a man but I am making Her and girl because I just think of her as a girl not a boy or an it.)

"Master are you coming to eat with us?" Asked Nakuru.

"No thank you Nakuru I don't feel like eating right now." Said Eriol walking to the garden.

Tomoyo and Nakuru went to the kitchen.

"Poor master." said Nakuru looking sad.

"Nakuru-chan Eriol-san said something to me that I have been wondering about."

Nakuru asked "Well what did he say?"

"He said Kaho died with her love. What did he mean by that?"

"You did not know. Oh my Tomoyo-chan please sit down and I well explain."

"Kaho left master for another guy that she fell in love with. They both went to Japan. He was heart broken. Then one day he got a call saying that both Kaho and her love had gotten hit by a car and died. He went to Japan for the burial."

Tomoyo looked at Nakuru with sadness in her eyes.

"Nakuru-chan I well be right back ok?"

"Ok come back soon the treats and tea well be done."

Tomoyo walked out into the garden looking for Eriol. She found him sitting by a huge tree with purple blossoms.

"Eriol-san." said Tomoyo.

"Hello dear Tomoyo-san what brings you out here?"

"I was just looking for you."

Tomoyo looked at the moon it was full and it was a bright yellow color.

"Eriol-san I herd about Kaho-san and I am really sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I have been telling my self not to be sorry but there is a little voice that has been saying it is my fault that I let her get away. But that is life. Sometimes you live sometimes you die."

"It is not your fault Eriol-san. I fell the same way as you." She said looking at him.

"Yes Tomoyo-san, we are alike in many ways. We both long for the one we love but we can never have them and by that we are always depressed and never leave the house."

Tomoyo looked at him.

"You have changed Tomoyo-san and I would say that making your self so sick is not like you." Said Eriol.

Eriol looked at her and then said "we are in the same boat I to am ill for the same reason and I wonder every day well I ever be well again. I think I am starting to worry Nakuru and Spinal."

"I am not sick. I am fine." Said Tomoyo.

Then she looked at Eriol who did not believe her.

"Oh why do I keep lying to my self?" asked Tomoyo.

Before Eriol could answer Nakuru yelled "Time to eat!!!"

Tomoyo and Eriol slowly walked to eat.

"Master you decided to eat." Said Nakuru.

Eriol nodded.

They ate mostly in silence.

Then Eriol got up and said, "I think I am going to go back to the garden."

Tomoyo and Nakuru got up to do the dishes.

"I am glad master eat he is thinner then he was. He has not been eating I am really worried about him. He has been getting really ill. He is always by the house and never really goes out side."

Tomoyo listened to Nakuru and she thought ~ Eriol-san is right I am just like him, I am getting thinner, not eating as much, and staying inside all of the time. ~

"Well Tomoyo-chan you must be tired I well show you to your room." Said Nakuru.

"Here it is!!" Yelled Nakuru. "See you in the morning!" "Goodnight Tomoyo-chan."

The next morning

Tomoyo woke up early and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning Tomoyo-san." Said Eriol putting down his book.

"Good morning Eriol-san."

They sat down.

"What were you reading?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Oh just an old book."

"What was it about?"

"It was about a man who has powers and he dies with his love and then comes back as a child and he finds his love that was reborn as well."

"It sounds really good."

"Oh it is." 

"Good morning minna-san!" (Minna-san means everyone) yelled Nakuru coming into the room.

"Hello Nakuru-chan." said Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan I was wondering do you want to go to the lake today."

"Sure why not, that sounds nice." said Tomoyo, "I need to get out more any way and get some fresh air."

"Master do you want to come with us, Suppi-chan is coming as well."

"I don't know I think I well just stay here."

Nakuru looked worried.

"Eriol-san really I think you should come with us even if it is only for a little while." said Tomoyo.

"Yes please master just for a little." Said Nakuru.

"Ok I guess but only for a little."

"Yes!!" Said Nakuru. "I have to go tell Suppi-chan!!"

Tomoyo sat down and ate some bread.

"I am glad you changed your mind Eriol-san."

"I guess I should be getting more fresh air and I don't want Nakuru-chan to be worried about me all of the time."

"Eriol-san, Nakuru-chan has told me some things and I thought about what you said. I think that we both have the same illness and I think we can both get rid of it together."

"How do you think we can do that?" Asked Eriol.

"Well since we are getting thinner we could both make sure we eat enough food. We also need to get out of the house more. We could do all of those things."

"Yes I suppose we could. But do you think we well ever be better."

"Well we well never know until we try."

"Ok lets give it a try."

Tomoyo and Eriol sat at the table making some plans to get out of the house more and a diet as well.

Then Nakuru came into the room. "Lets go I got some food packed and everything!!"

Well that is it for now!! Please R+R!!! The next part is about E+T's plan to get better and what they do at the lake.

Here are some parts of the next chapter:

"Ok what do we have planned today Eriol-san?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Suppi-chan master and Tomoyo-chan are getting really close don't you think?"

"They are slowly falling in love but they do not see it yet." said Spinal. 

Well please R+R!!!


	3. The Lake

Well this is the next chapter of We are Alike!! Sorry it has been a long time since I updated but I am updating all of my fics this week. I have written three chapters of my other fics are ready but I still have a lot more to do so here it is!! Please R+R!!

We are Alike 

By MoshiMoshiQueen!

~Thoughts~

"Talking" 

(Me talking)

"Eriol-san do you think that we can go on with life?" asked Tomoyo.

"I hope so. Life is depressing."

"Yes very. But I want to get better for my self and for you."

Eriol looked up at her, "We will get threw it together."

A few minutes went by.

"Do you want to see the lake?" asked Eriol.

"Sure."

They got up and went down to the lake.

'It is really pretty."

"This is Nakuru's favorite place. She loves it here. It was Kaho's as well."

Tomoyo looked at him with sorrow in his eyes.

"Eriol-san is the water cold?"

"Hmm not very why?" he asked.

"Can you swim in it?"

"I suppose if that is what you want to do?"

"Can you come with me? I can't swim very well."

"Sure."

Eriol smirked and then pushed her in.

"Eriol-san!" she said laughing.

Tomoyo grabbed him and pulled him into the lake.

They both started laughing.

"Suppi-chan master and Tomoyo-chan are getting really close don't you think?"

"They are slowly falling in love but they do not see it yet," said Spinal.

"Do you think that Tomoyo-chan will help him get over Kaho-san?"

"Hopefully Nakuru. Master and Mistress Tomoyo have the same problem. They both lost the one person they loved. Master lost his to another and then to death. Mistress Tomoyo lost hers to another as well."

"Yes. I was afraid for master when he stopped eating. I know he was strong but even strong people can't last long with out food."

"Yes he was playing with death for a long time." Said Suppi looking out at Tomoyo and Eriol.

Tomoyo splashed Eriol with water.

Eriol grabbed her and dunked her under the watch.

"Hey Eriol-san. I would say this is the first step to getting better."

"Yes I would say we are on the way to getting better."

Tomoyo started to shiver

"You cold?"

"Yes a little maybe we should go and eat."

Eriol grabbed her hand and led her to shore.

They got out but Tomoyo did not let go of his hand and neither did Eriol.

"Hello Master!" said Nakuru noticing him holding Tomoyo's hand.

Suppi did as well, "are you two hungry?" asked Suppi.

"You both better be because I made a because I made a big lunch." Said Nakuru getting everything out.

Tomoyo let go of Eriol's hand and sat down to eat.

Eriol sat down and looked at Tomoyo silently.

Tomoyo smiled at him. "We have to eat a lot. Nakuru you are a great cook!"

"Thank you mistress Tomoyo. Opps." Said Nakuru.

"That's ok you can call me that if you want Nakuru." Said Tomoyo.

"Yeah! Hey Suppi try some of my sweets I made."

"No way!!" yelled Suppi fling away.

"Hey come here Suppi!" yelled Nakuru running after him.

"Those two never change do they?" asked Tomoyo starting to eat.

"Nope." He said looking at the sky.

"Eriol-san do you miss Kaho-san a lot?"

"Yes very much."

"She would not like you to be sad."

"I know but it is hard. Sakura-san would not want you to be sad either but you are."

Tomoyo shivered at Sakura's name.

"For give me Tomoyo-san."

"No I need to get over her. She is happy so I need to get happy as well."

"I wish I could be as strong as you Tomoyo-san."

"You are Eriol-san. I could not have be this strong with out your help. And I would be locked up in my room if you did not bring me here."

"Yes that is true. I am glad you are getting better."

"Now you have to get better so come on and eat. Remember we are in this together."

Ohohohoho I have the perfect thing for the next chapter!!!!

Here is a preview.

"Tomoyo-san may I umm have this dance?" asked Eriol.

He leaned forward. I knew what was going to happen. Our lips met and it felt like fireworks exploding.

"Yeah they kissed!!" yelled Nakuru.

Please R+R!!!


	4. The End But A New Beginning

Sorry for the very long delay!!! This is the last chapter so I hope you like it!!! Thank you for all those you reviewed!!! Please R+R!!

We Are Alike

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

The Next Day 

Tomoyo was in the garden and she heard someone playing music. "Nakuru practicing again." She walked up to the piano room but was surprised to see Eriol playing.

"So you finally decided to play again." She said sitting next to him.

He smiled at her. "Well I missed playing."

Tomoyo placed her hands on the keys and started playing with him.

"Eriol you did not eat dinner last night." She said softly still playing the keys.

"I was not hungry."

"Eriol you promised if I ate you would eat. Don't go breaking your promise to me."

"I'm trying not to." He said getting up.

"You know you could do something to make it up to me."

"And what would that be?" he asked looking out the window.

"Dance with me."

He looked up and looked at her confused. "Dance with me Eriol."

He walked up to her and snapped his fingers and the piano started playing. He put his hands around her waist slowly.

Tomoyo put her hands around his neck and smiled. "Thank you."

"Why is it you wanted to dance?"

"Because I miss dancing. I stopped dancing just like you stopping playing the piano. If you can play again then I can dance again."

Nakuru opened the door slowly but stepped back out when she saw Eriol and Tomoyo dancing. She smiled to her self and shut the door.

"Eriol promise you will eat tonight?"

"I promise."

Eriol smirked and looked her in the eyes.

"And what are you smirking for n e?"

"I just thought of something."

"And what would that be?"

"How you would react if I did this." He said spinning her around and dipping her.

Tomoyo laughed, "Quite the charmer today n e?"

"Hai I Am." He said looking deep in to her gray eyes.

Tomoyo's POV

I looked into his deep blue eyes and he leaned in. I knew what was going to happen but our lips met and it felt like fire works when off.

"Yeah they kissed!" yelled Nakuru from a tree outside but Tomoyo and Eriol could not hear her. But then Nakuru heard a car pull up.

"Oh no. Bad timing." She said jumping down from the tree.

Our lips parted and I smiled, "And what was that for?"

"Hmm I got kind of hungry."

I blushed a deep shade of red and hit him. We heard the door open and I turned around and frowned.

"Sakura what are you doing here?"

"We came to visit Eriol. We did not know you would be here." Said Sakura holding Syaoran's hand.

I started to crack, "It is good to see you." I said hugging her and putting on a fake smile.

"Good to see you little descendent."

I heard Syaoran mumble something and Sakura hit him.

"Good to see you to Eriol." 

Dinner

Eriol's POV

~She was just getting better and now this happens. Not to mention I kissed her. I have not felt this way since Kaho. ~

I frowned to my self as Tomoyo and Sakura were talking.

"Well you to must be tired." Said Nakuru getting up. "Let me show you to your room." 

I watched Tomoyo sigh. "I'm going to the garden."

She got up and walked away hiding all her feelings behind a mask.

I stood up and followed her.

I felt the cold air blowing on my face and saw Tomoyo crying on a bench.

I walked up to her held her tightly to me, "I thought I was over her, but seeing her again it just made me…" I placed my finger on her lips, "I understand."

She cried on my shoulder for a good five minutes.

"Tomoyo we made this plan so you would stop this."

"I know but I can't."

"I thought I couldn't either but I can and I will. We will do it together."

"I don't think I can."

"I know you can." I looked her in the eyes and kissed her passionately. She hesitated but kissed me back.

Sakura stood at the window smiling with a video camera in her hand. 

Syaoran came up behind her and smiled, "Guess it is out turn to be the matchmakers."

"They never needed any match makers but that does not mean we can't video tape this kawaii scene." Said Sakura acting like Tomoyo.

Our lips parted and she smiled, "Maybe just maybe we can make it but first kiss me again."

"We think alike." He said kissing her again. 

Two Years Later

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Eriol took the veil off reviling Tomoyo's smiling face.

He smiled and kissed her passionately.

Tomoyo and Eriol we dancing when Sakura came up to them. "Tomoyo time to threw the bouquet." 

Tomoyo turned around and winked at Eriol. She threw the bouquet back and it landed in Syaoran's arms. "Very funny Eriol." He said handing Sakura the bouquet.

"You know what Eriol I always knew we were alike." She said kissing his cheek. "And I love you for that.

The End 

Well how did you like the ending? Was it too short? Ok any way I had to end the fic since I was not really into writing it. I'm sorry if you disliked the ending, I thought it was pretty good. Please R+R!


End file.
